This invention relates to the fused circuitry aspects of electrical systems and the components of such systems. More particularly, the invention relates to new electrical systems which can be attached to supports or have components on both sides of, e.g., a bulkhead. These systems utilize a new linear fuse unit or set and new types of bus connectors and, where desired, bridging fixtures, acting as fuse holders, and circuit connectors. Currently, the use of xe2x80x9cplugxe2x80x9d fuses is dominant in vehicular electrical system designs for low voltage units because, inter alia, of the greater dangers of using linear fuses in vehicles where electrodes may be exposed.
The total amount of voltage used in modern direct current vehicular fuse blocks is such that the electrical systems are informally divided into high current and low current components. The low current circuitry often uses at least two small fuse blocks to free up valuable space in one or both of the engine compartment and under the dash in the passenger compartment. The separation of the fuse block components also tends to reduce heating problems arising at the fuse electrode/fuse block electrode interface.
The heat problem is so important that automotive designers have been using higher amperage but smaller plug fuses, e.g., a 15 amp plug fuse in a 10 amp circuit, to accommodate the heat generated at the low current fuse blocks in the series wired circuitry of current and past designs.
The electrical systems of this invention are made up of a new approach to wiring systems through the use of a new linear fuse unit and/or fuse set, no fuse xe2x80x9cblocksxe2x80x9d as such and, preferably computer type xe2x80x9cwebbedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cribbonxe2x80x9d cable coded with color, pin numbers, fasteners, etc., to identify specific circuitry. The new combinations substantially reduce both the fuse and fuse block costs, the installation costs and sizes. The use of parallel circuit wiring is preferred and, where utilized, substantially reduces the heating problems at the fuse/fuse block interface.
The new electrical systems of this invention are made up of a) linear fuses, either as a single fuse unit or as a fuse set with multiple linear fuse elements within a common enclosure; b) a bus connector, designed for use with the linear fuses and fuse sets, which also connects to a power source, e.g., a battery or a power cable; and c) and new circuit connectors and harnesses similar to those utilized with computers. Bridging fixtures and communication circuitry can be added to position fuses and for data communication, respectively, along with fuse malfunction indicators. The ampere capacity of the fuses is preferably constant within the components as shown in FIG. 1, et seq. and the use of 10 ampere fuses is preferred. The amperage capacity of the circuits within the system can be varied to provide desired utility.